Defying Gravity, Across the land of Oz
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: ... On the starship Ozian, under Captain Thropp! Defying gravity, across the land of Oz. Boldly going forward cause we can't find reverse. Our favourite Ozians parody yet another song, read to find out and probably laugh in the process!


**A/N: Sorry for this completely random and pointless Star Trek parody in the Wicked universe but by my standards, this had to be done! And if you don't know the song, just google Star Trekkin' and there you have it.  
**_~Vision_

* * *

_Vision the Narrator: Somewhere within the fabric of time and space in the marvelous land of Oz, a group of friends decide to parody yet another song! And this is how it goes._

Some sort of chorus: Defying gravity, across the land of Oz. On the starship-

_Vision the Narrator: We can't use Enterprise... however 'Ozian' has three syllables._

Chorus: On the starship Ozian, under Captain Thropp!

Defying gravity, across the land of Oz. Boldly going forward cause we can't find reverse.

_Vision the Narrator: Lt. Upland, report._

Glinda: Look, my uniform is custom tailored! And pink! Oh yes, the song; there's Glikkuns on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow.

There's Glikkuns on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Elphie.

_Vision the Narrator: Analysis, Mr. Boq. Ha, do you get it? Boq rhymes with Spock!_

Boq: It's life Elphaba, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it.

It's life Elphaba, but not as we know it, not as we know it, captain.

Glinda: There's Glikkuns on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow.

There's Glikkuns on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Elphie.

Chorus: Defying gravity, across the land of Oz. On the starship Ozian under Captain Thropp.

Defying gravity, across the land of Oz. Boldly going forward still can't find reverse.

_Vision the Narrator: All of this copy and pasting is giving me a headache! Medical update, Dr. Tiggular._

Fiyero: *merely glances at Frex's lifeless body* It's worse than that he's dead, Fae, dead, Fae, dead, Fae.

It's worse than that he's dead, Fae, dead Fae, dead!

Boq: It's life Elphaba, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it.

It's life Elphaba, but not as we know it, not as we know it, captain.

Glinda: There's Glikkuns on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow.

There's Glikkuns on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Elphie.

_Vision the Narrator: And presenting, starship captain, Elphaba Thropp!_

Elphaba: Do I have to?

_Vision the Narrator: Yes, yes you do._

Elphaba: *sighs* We come in peace... and I am green, I am green, I am green.

We come in peace and I am green, I am green... uh men?

Fiyero: Really Elphaba? You're beautiful the way you are.

Elphaba: *scowls*

Fiyero: *coughs* It's worse than that he's dead, Fae, dead, Fae, dead, Fae.

It's worse than that he's dead, Fae, dead Fae, dead!

Boq: Well, it's life Elphaba, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it.

It's life Elphaba, but not as we know it, not as we know it, captain.

Glinda: There's Glikkuns on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow.

There's Glikkuns on the starboard bow, scrape them off, Elphie!

Chorus: Defying gravity, across the land of Oz. On the starship Ozian under Captain Thropp.

Defying gravity, across the land of Oz. Boldly going forward and things are getting worse!

_Vision the Narrator: Umm... engine room, Nessarose?_

Nessa: Defying gravity is impossible! You cannot change the laws of physics, laws of physics, laws of physics.

You cannot change the laws of physics, laws of physics, Fabala.

Elphaba: We come in peace and I am green, I am green, I am green.

We come in peace and I am green, Nessa beam me up!

Fiyero: It's worse than that he's dead, Fae, dead, Fae, dead, Fae.

It's worse than that he's dead, Fae, dead Fae, dead!

Boq: Well, it's life Elphaba, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it.

It's life Elphaba, but not as we know it, not as we know it, captain.

Glinda: There's Glikkuns on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow.

There's Glikkuns on the starboard bow, starboard bow, ELPHIE!

Nessa: *in preaching mode* You cannot change the rules of Unionism, Fabala!

_Vision the Narrator: *facepalms*_

Fiyero: It's worse than that it's physics, Fae.

Elphaba: Umm bridge to... engine room?

_Vision the Narrator: You're right Elphaba._

Elphaba: *squints at the script* Warp factor 9.

Nessa: If I give it anymore she'll blow Elphaba!

*some sort of explosion but nothing or nobody is harmed, an alarm faintly goes off; Red Alert! Red Alert! Red Alert!*

Chorus: Defying gravity, across the land of Oz. On the starship Ozian under Captain Thropp.

Defying gravity, across the land of Oz. Boldly going forward cause we can't find reverse.

Defying gravity, across the land of Oz. On the starship Ozian under Captain Thropp.

Defying gravity, across the land of Oz. Boldly going forward cause we can't find reverse...

_Vision the Narrator: Fin!_


End file.
